The present invention relates to systems for cleaning debris from swimming pool water, and more particularly to a skimmer for removing debris from the water in advance of the pump and filtration system.
All swimming pools, both smaller residential pools and larger public or institutional swimming pools, require a significant amount of maintenance in order to provide a safe, enjoyable, and hygienic swimming experience to the users of the pool. Swimming pool maintenance efforts primarily include the circulation and filtration of the water contained in the pool, and the maintenance of the proper levels of chemicals (such as chlorine) designed to eliminate the growth of bacteria, algae, and other undesirable organisms.
Most pool water circulation systems include some level of debris filtration. For example, pump systems include a filter. Also, skimmers typically include a basket to remove larger debris such as leaves, twigs, sticks, grass clippings, bits of paper, trash, or other material. Conventional skimmer baskets have orifices in the range of about ¼ inches. Accordingly, only the larger debris is caught by the basket. The remaining finer debris goes directly to the pump filter, requiring clean-up of the pump and main filter. What is needed is a more thorough debris removal system in advance of the pump and main filter.